Voltage reference circuits are used in analog and digital circuits to provide a stable, temperature-independent reference voltage. As the name suggests, a voltage generated by a voltage reference circuit is used as a reference for other circuits and is intended to remain fixed irrespective of the load on the voltage reference circuit and irrespective of power supply variations to the voltage reference circuit.